Ice and Daisies
by SweetStarsSama
Summary: Emil is bored with his not-so-exciting life as the youngest Nordic nation. Raivis is running from his unforgettable past. When their paths meet, how will things play out? Eventual IceLat Prologue is up! I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

Okaaaaay! Let's get this fic series started! I am a noob writer and this is my first Hetalia story! *cricket chirps*

Ok it may be my first Hetalia fic but I hope you will love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia cause if I did, It would be EPIC.

Ice and Daisies

* * *

Feet crunched on the newly fallen, undisturbed snow as Emil walked through the park, grocery bags in his hands. 'Why the hell was I put on snack duty?' He thought. The Nordics had just finished their meeting and he was walking home from the store. Luckily, his favorite licorice was on sale! His mouth slightly watered, thinking about the delicious treat.

That was until he bumped into something that caused him to drop the bags into the damp snow bank.

Emil frowned "Hey. You should watch where you're going." An icy scowl took place of the neutral expression on his face.

He noticed that the stranger wore a black cloak and a mask over the upper part of their face which was thin and pale. Their pink lips were parted slightly, huffing air out in a white cloud.

The masked person's breathing was inconsistent and rough. They nodded and continued running.

Emil shrugged and continued home. Luckily, they had the Nordic meeting at his place. 'So after we're done,' Emil thought. 'I can just kick everyone out and enjoy my licorice ALONE!' A smirk flashed across his face but soon disappeared. He frowned down at the damp bags. Luckily, all of the snacks were sealed. He would have cursed the cloaked runaway to die a thousand deaths if his licorice was soiled.

As he walked through the front door of his home, he was greeted by a very anxious Mr. Puffin, who was interrogating him with his Boston accent.

"Did you get the stuff?" He whispered.

Emil pulled out the bag of carrots and tossed him one. Mr. Puffin flew away with his carrot muttering a quick thank you. Emil sighed and strode into the living room.

Raivis ran. That's all he could do after all. A shaggy, black cloak draped across his shoulders fluttered behind him as the cold winter air nipped at his face. He kept running, and occasionally he checked behind him to see if -he- was following.

Warm salty tears ran down his face as he sprinted toward the border. He wasn't aware of the rock jutting out if the ground until his foot collided with it. He tripped, sending himself into the earth. The snow was numb and cold against his skin.

The tears kept coming. His long blue fingers clutched at the cloak, pulling it back over his honey blonde locks.

He shivered, a gust of cold, sharp wind had whipped up the snow around him, making the cold blizzard appear more vicious.

Raivis stood. His weak legs almost buckled from under him. He kept running.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Ice and Daisies chapter 1

"Hey," Emil called down the hallway, gesturing to the bags. "I'm back with the stuff you asked for."

He was met with silence. He shrugged and walked into the living room. "Man, why weren't you answering m-" His words stopped abruptly. A silent gasp slipped out of his parted lips as he took in the scene in front of him. The shortest Nordic was in a daze on the floor. His mouth opened wide and his cheeks flushed red. Norway was trying to hold back an angered Swede from pouncing on and beating the hell out of the equally as angered Dane. The Fin snapped out of his daze and his pleading look connected with Iceland's confused one.

He mouthed two words, 'Help. Me."

Iceland strode to the middle of the room and pulled the Dane back.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

The Dane shrugged, "Ber suddenly got pissy."

Emil gave him a look that said, 'I'll believe you when Italians can drive.'

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Denmark groaned. "Fine. It's because I made a move on Finny over there."

He made a gesture to the northern nation. A smile quickly spread across his face.

"He's so cute..." He paused. Then turned to Berwald. "AND HE WILL BE MINE!"

"Nonononono. This is NOT starting again." Iceland grunted. He grabbed the Dane's hand and led him out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raivis sat on an abandoned park bench. He rubbed his hands in an attempt to warm himself. His feet ached from running so much and his whole body shook. He had finally done it. He had finally escaped Russia. A weak smile spread across his face, but it disappeared when he could see black dots dancing in his vision. He slipped his eyes shut.

'Us nations can't die, so a short nap won't hurt.'

He welcomed the darkness with open arms.

* * *

Emil closed the door and sighed. It was a true pain in the ass for him to get rid of the arguing and sobbing nations. Since everyone reluctantly left, he had the evening to himself. He looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. It read 20:42. He already felt tired, so he walked to bed. He almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Emil woke with a start. He had the same nightmare again tonight. He sat up and checked his smartphone for the time.

"Ugh. One o clock," he sighed. "I'll go on a walk to clear my head."

* * *

It was cold in Iceland, especially in winter. Emil pulled his hat further over his silver locks. His jacket was thick and furry, something that Finland made.

'No wonder why everyone likes him,' he thought. He shook his head to clear his angst.

'Why won't anyone love me? I mean, I can be pretty antisocial... But why should I be bored?'

He sighed. His boots clicked on the cement sidewalk as he made his way to the park. As he walked his eyes flicked to a park bench. He spotted a small figure with a cloak covering a mop of golden blond hair. He stepped lightly over to the person. He gently pulled the hood from over the strangers golden locks and looked at the young face.

He immediately recognized the features that this stranger bared.

Long lashes that rested on the others cheek, a head of mousy and stubborn blond hair that refused to lay down, plush pink lips that were probably soft to the touch. It was Ravis, the personification of Latvia.


End file.
